Porsches, Sunsets & Good Memories
by The Alternative Source
Summary: While on their roadtrip Oliver forgets his birthday because nothing good has ever come on that day. Felicity plans an ingenious way to fix that. *whispers* CAR SMUT!


**Porsches, Sunsets & Good Memories**

 **By The Alternative Source**

 **/ / / / /**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this lovely idea. All rights over characters of the TV Show Arrow belong to DC Comics and CW Television. This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader and is not to be shared on any other sites (besides AO3 & FF) or events without my expressed permission.**

 **AN: Are we still riding the high of Olicity goodness? Have you watched the season finale about a hundred times? Well you've come to the right spot! More Porsche smut with a tinge of fluff and happy memories for the Olicity trend going on right now on Twitter! It's all about 'Olicity Roadtrip'!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Come on over and join me in the following places:**

 **Twitter: TheAltSource**

 **Tumblr: thealternativesource**

 **Smut Tumblr: feelingallsensual**

 **/ / / / /**

It had been a month since leaving Starling city. Driving for days. Switching back and forth on who would drive. Felicity had been getting pretty good at it; taking the turns smoothly and multitasking with Oliver's wandering hands and kissing mouth accompanying her. Often times Oliver had been comfortable enough to doze lightly until they arrived at the bed and breakfast that they had booked on the fly.

Everything had been on the fly. Sudden and without much planning. And it was good. It was fresh. It was reinvigorating for both of them.

That carried onto the way that they touched each other. Always open and trusting. No barriers between them. Oliver would press his mouth to the curve of her neck without hesitation. Fingers trailing over the curve of her hips to tuck his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. And when he fell asleep curled around her it continued. Legs tucked together, fingers ghosting over the skin of her stomach, shoulder and neck. Sometimes he would even watch her. Not in that creepy way. But with soft and searching eyes. He couldn't believe that this was what he had. What he hoped to keep for the rest of his life.

Felicity was the same way. Her hand would always gravitate towards his and meet him halfway. Her touch was gentle when she cupped his face and he would lean into it. There was even nuzzling. Nuzzling of his shoulder when they sat down on the beach to watch the sunset. Nuzzling of the sensitive skin between his shoulder blades when they were getting ready in the morning. Nuzzling of his chest before she settled to sleep there.

All of it solidified what was growing between them. Happiness.

They had just stopped off at a rest stop to send Thea and the gang a postcard, when Oliver hummed and said, "My birthday was a couple days ago."

Felicity stopped mid writing and flickered her eyes up at him, "What?"

"A couple days ago. It was my birthday," he responded easily as he paid for a stamp and stuck it on the postcard she still had her hands on.

She stared at him incredulously, "And you forgot?"

Oliver shrugged and palmed the back of his neck, "Haven't really celebrated it in the last couple of years."

She could tell that he was holding back, "And?"

"Can we talk about this back in the car?"

Felicity eyed him for a second before nodding in agreement. She finished off her postcard with a smiley face and handed it to Oliver. He wrote a quick message and then they made their way out of the rest stop with snacks in hand and a small postcard to drop in the mailbox sitting outside. With that done they hopped back into the car and were off down the empty road.

Felicity turned in her seat to look at him, "Ok spill."

Oliver changed gears and turned his palm face up. Felicity slipped her fingers through his without hesitation and Oliver preened inside at the comfort and calmness that came over him instantly. "I forgot and don't think its something that I should really celebrate because something bad has always happened on my birthday."

Felicity frowned. The happy and comfortable Oliver she had been driving around with for the last month seemed to fade a little at the mere thought of the past. She wasn't going to let him fall back into that. "Oliver."

He sent her a small but sad smile, "It's true. Nothing crazy good has happened on my birthday in years."

"But it's different now," Felicity insisted.

"I know. I just didn't want to jinx it."

Felicity leaned across and kissed his cheek. Her warm breath glided over his skin and he tried with all his might to not turn his eyes to her while driving. "There's only one way were going to fix that sad smile you've got going there. One way we can fix all future birthday sadness. We have to break it," Felicity declared.

This time he does look at her, albeit quickly, "What?"

"The tradition, or this thought you have that bad things happen on your birthday," Felicity began to explain as she sat back down and started fiddling with her phone. Felicity didn't miss the way his hand stayed face up for a second. She wanted to slip her hand back into his but she needed to do this, "We need to break the cycle. Throw a wrench into it and show you that birthday's can be fun. Good even."

"But…my birthday was days ago."

Felicity waved the thought away, "Doesn't matter. Just a couple days. The 16th to be exact but just a couple days. We can still break the curse."

Oliver chuckled in amusement but let her be. There was probably nothing in this world that could stop a determined Felicity Smoak. "So what's the plan?"

Felicity tapped her phone a couple more times before stashing it away. "The plan is that I booked us a nice room in a quaint little B&B about an hour from here. Apparently that last rest stop is the last bit of civilization around here until we reach the B&B."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "I like the way this is going. What's the next piece of the plan?"

Felicity grinned, her eyes lighting up with mirth, "Pull over."

"What?"

She poked his side and repeated, "Pull over."

Oliver pulled over to the side of the road. His eyes trailed over the barrier to the left of the road where the land dropped down into a beach; the ocean water crashing into an array of rocks nearby. It was a beautiful place…that Felicity completely ignored.

She had ignored the beautiful scenery around them in favour of leaning across Oliver's body and popping open the trunk. She was out of her seat and riffling through the trunk before he could even say anything.

When he pulled the door open and placed his feet on the ground to check on her, she shouted, "Don't move!"

Oliver didn't move but he peered back at her. He could barely see her, "What are you looking for?"

"Just something a little special. I know I threw it back here on the last stop," she mumbled, engrossed in her search. She gave a shout when her hands finally found it.

"What is it?" he asked. Felicity closed the trunk and walked towards him with a small familiar bundle, "A blanket?"

Felicity waggled her eyebrows and proceeded to walk to the front of the hood of the Porsche. She opened it up, shook it for a second, before draping over the hood. Oliver's mind froze and his eyes widened when she stood there with expectant eyes. They both knew what this was now. They both knew how she planned to break 'the curse' of bad birthdays.

Oliver cleared his throat and watched as Felicity slinked back towards him, her hips swaying a little more than usual. It was hypnotizing.

"You really want to do this?"

"Yup."

"Even though the suns still up."

"Yup."

"You know you don't have to do this. It was just a fantasy."

Felicity's face became serious as she bent down to be at eye level with him, "I know it was just a fantasy. And I know you told me not expecting it to happen. Well this soon. But I want to create good memories. With you. For your birthday. Even if we're a couple days off."

Oliver watched her for a couple moments. Blinking in surprise. This woman was amazing.

Felicity laughed, "Thank you."

Oliver blushed and tried to cover it up by placing his hands on her hips, "I didn't know I said that out loud."

"Maybe a little bit of me is rubbing off on you."

"Maybe," Oliver grinned.

"So you up for it?"

Oliver nodded eagerly and shifted forward into her space, "I'll follow your lead."

Those were the last words Oliver spoke before Felicity took his mouth with hers. Her mouth opened almost immediately, inviting him inside of her while she took his hands and pulled him out of the car. He curled his tongue around hers and hummed in delight. He chased after the wet heat of her mouth as she moved away from him.

She led him around the car and he shut the door with his foot.

Oliver grumbled when she backed into the car and pulled her mouth away. Both were panting lightly, hearts throbbing in tandem, "Felicity."

Felicity bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes, "Place me on the hood Oliver."

He felt arousal slam into him and surged forward, pressing in close to her.

Felicity's mouth opened in a gasp and Oliver dove into it with all that he had. He curled his hands on the back of her thighs and scooted her up to sit on the hood. He used his body to keep her in place. She was only too eager to cling to him, hands winding around him. He swallowed her moan and leaned into her.

She used her legs to push herself further onto the hood and Oliver covered her body with his.

The sun was starting to push towards the horizon and the cover of night would be upon them soon. A cool breeze settled over them, making Felicity shiver in his arms.

Oliver pulled away from her mouth and ducked down to the juncture of her neck. She shuddered as his hot breath hit her neck; teasing her, "How do you want to do this Felicity? Do you want me to part your pretty thighs?" His hands ghosted over the skin exposed by her dress riding up. "Or do you want me to turn you around? Let you watch the road while I take you from behind?"

Her fingers dug into his flesh. He did say he would follow her lead, "From behind."

He smiled against her flesh and made sure it was red and peppered with light marks before he pulled back, "Off."

The response he got from Felicity was instantaneous. She slid off the hood with his help and turned. Before she could bend forward Oliver placed a hand on her chest and held her to him.

"Now Felicity, I'm going to need you to keep an eye out. Can you do that for me?" Oliver whispered to her.

Felicity grinned and bit her lip. She gave her answer by placing her hands on the warm blanket, leaning forward on the hood. Her bottom pressed into his crotch and his eyes flew down.

He pulled up her dress, gathering the fabric on her hips. She was wearing those soft and lacy panties that left nothing to the imagination, the curve of her bottom making him want to get his mouth on her.

Felicity braced her forearms on the hood and kept her eyes on the one-way road, "Oliver anyone can come. You've got to hurry."

Oliver caught onto her line of direction as he palmed her bottom, fingers tracing the line of lace on the top, "You're right. Don't want anyone to see you being taken from behind."

Felicity brought a hand back and tugged at her panties, "Then get to it."

He pulled back his hand and gifted her bottom with a stinging slap.

Felicity turned her head sharply and hissed, "Oliver."

He didn't look up but grinned as he slid them over the curve of her bottom, "Spread your legs."

She watched him for a second before turning back around and doing as he asked. Oliver was playing along and she liked it. She felt her cheeks flush and her hands curled into the blanket when he parted her cheeks, looking down at her slick centre.

He ran a single finger down her slit, teasing her, and she bucked forward, moaning. He felt his cock jump in his slacks, a rush of blood flowing south. He pressed his finger forward and dipped into her insides. In response Felicity tipped her bottom up in invitation.

Oliver was confident that Felicity could take it. She wanted it.

His hands fell to his slacks and he worked on pulling them down his hips, freeing his cock. Grasping himself he ran his thumb over the tip, spreading the bead of precum there. Felicity whimpered when he pressed forward, the tip dipping into her.

She wondered for a second if he was going to take it slow with her, draw it out until she was shaking and rushed to take control into her own hands. He answered her by snapping his hips forward and taking her with one thrust.

He didn't even give her time to adjust to him.

Felicity's body came forward, her feet almost leaving the ground. She pressed her face into the blanket and groaned when he set a languid but deep pace. Her eyes remained on the road and his eyes remained on the curve of her back. Both focused in on the press of his hips against hers and the way his cock split her insides; the tightness of her body.

Felicity's lips parted; inaudible words and moans tumbling from her lips when Oliver pulled her thighs up and drove into her. His arms didn't even strain as he held her and that somehow turned her on even more. To know that he could pull her into a hell of a lot of positions because of it. She pressed back into him, hanging on for dear life.

He panted into Felicity's ear as he continued his thrusts. His hold on her became tighter, fingers digging into her flesh when he dragged his cock out of her and plunged back inside. Every time she keened or moaned he felt like he was losing himself deeper into her. He wanted to make her feel him even when he left her body. Leave a lasting impress that would leave her tasting of him when he ate her out later. The thought made him thrust even harder into.

"Oliver!" Felicity whined as he picked up the pace. She closed her eyes, not looking at the road anymore as spots danced in front of her eyes. The power of her orgasm manifested inside of her, the power limitless. She shuddered around him, clenching around his cock and grinding back into him.

He met her thrusts back into him and gathered her close; his back to her front. His orgasm sparked all along the nerves of his back and he bit into the golden skin of her shoulder; the setting sun gleaming along her slick skin. "Felicity!"

Oliver followed her body as Felicity slumped forward on the hood. They both felt boneless and out of breath; panting bodies heaving. His thighs shook as he emptied himself inside her.

It wasn't long before they felt like they could breath again.

"Think we broke the cycle," Felicity hummed and circled her hips.

Oliver groaned and bit at her neck in warning, "We definitely broke it. Never having a bad birthday again. For the rest of my life."

Felicity grinned as she turned to look at him, "Rest of your life?"

He kissed her, lips warm and gentle and loving. Even with her mind all high off of endorphins and her body shaking under his…she still thought of him.

Oliver nodded, tipping his head against hers, "As long as you come with me."

"I'll come with you."

An awkward pause later they both burst out laughing, the innuendo not lost to them. Oliver pulled away from her and helped right both of them. Felicity now sat on the hood and Oliver between her legs.

She pulled him close by her shirt and looked up at him with sincere eyes, "I'm serious. I know it wasn't your birthday but…better memories right?"

Oliver cupped her face and gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes were closed when he looked down at her. A surge of love for the woman in front of him, the woman that had stood by him and had always believed in him, bloomed in his chest. He pressed in close and promised to soak up these memories and make more of them each day with her by his side.

"The best kind of memories. Thank you."

Felicity wrapped her arms around him. He had lost that tinge of sadness in his voice when thinking about his past; eyes alight with happiness. And she would spend the rest of her days making sure that she helped create new memories where they were happy together.

"Happy belated birthday Oliver."

 **/ / / / /**

 **THE END**

 **AN: Thank you for reading! 333 The Crow has finished and I think I've finally decided on my summer project for Olicity to fill my Wednesdays. :D**

 **Anywho, leave me some love below! 3**

 **Love,**

 **TheAlternativeSource**


End file.
